User talk:Overlord regin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Spirits Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Overlord regin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soaker87 (Talk) 14:21, February 29, 2012 Thank you very much, and congrats for completing the set! It looks great, and saves me a lot of work. Oh, cool! I was wondering if this would ever be made. I'll think about making pages for some of my fan Numbers, though most of my fanon is nonsensical. Soaker87 14:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'm in no rush. No level 5's is probably a good idea. I've never been a fan of overpowered OCs (at least, if the creator takes them seriously) so overpowered cards would be about the same. It's cool with me if you want to base the infoboxes off of the ones I made here, or you can do it your own way. Okay, works for me. I never do that kind of thing anyway, because characters having these random relatives doesn't usually make sense. Especially when it's a sibling that was just never mentioned before. Soaker87 16:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I guess Heroes is less focussed on Sieg spirits because they wanted to do something different. I prefer the Sieg ones, but, meh. I also preferred when Battle Spirits had a plot, not that Heroes isn't entertaining. Yeah, their probably will be another, since: Bashin: Siegfried -> Diranos (not really related, but still makes 3) -> Siegfrieden Dan: Siegwurm -> Meteorwurm -> Siegwurm-Nova Brave: Sieg-Apollodragon -> Rising-Apollodragon -> Sagitt-Apollodragon It's a definite pattern. I wonder if Hajime's next one won't be until BS18 though, since it looks like Arata is getting the new red X-rare in the anime. Soaker87 22:17, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Maybe in BS18 (or 17) there will be a red/some other color spirit, aside from a red one. Or both Hajime and Tegamaru will end up with the same final card. That could actually be interesting. I think it's along the lines of The HeavenSwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried, but I guess I'll have to wait until that's revealed. That's why I didn't translate the title yet. Soaker87 11:04, April 24, 2012 (UTC) It's not a bad idea at all. I wouldn't mind. Actually, I've been thinking about how to make the front page nicer, but unfortunately, my coding is not that great. I had to mess around for so long to get the infobox the way I wanted it. I was thinking of also putting on the front page, info on the latest set, and maybe on the latest anime episode (though I'm so far behind on the episode guides. I might just have to make stubs and do fill-in-the-blanks on a day when I have a lot of free time. Especially because I pretty much have to re-watch every episode so I can get down all the details of the battle.) Soaker87 19:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Looks good enough to me. I just noticed that the spelling for one spirit you mentioned should be The DragonPhoenixDeity Baaral. And I would suggest linking to other spirits that you reference, so whoever is reading it can just click instead of having to look them up. Soaker87 14:30, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, looks better that way. Now, I guess we just have to make a page for it, and get it onto the front page that I'm still not sure what to do with. >< Soaker87 12:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! I'll see if I can make something. Soaker87 16:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Curiosity One question why you dont upload next card month Im talking soaker this said you choose card change card last month Im Like and adorare all spirit purple you all month have one card its confuse why its open this look Nice ideas for more categories. Soaker87 (talk) 16:33, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your help. I'm fixing things as fast as I can. Soaker87 (talk) 12:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) It was a good idea. Now we just need to finish going through every single set to fix them all. >< Yeah, I see what you mean about fanfiction. I tried writing a few, and doing the battles is torture. I tend to just make them skip turns like in the first anime (but most of my fic is set in Shounen Toppa Bashin universe, so it makes sense.) Soaker87 (talk) 12:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I actually was thinking of doing a yellow. Also, if you'd ever like to write them again, you can. I was just trying to be sure one got up on the first of every month. The spam thing is getting ridiculous. I keep banning their IP and blocking account creation from it, which means they're using a different IP to do this each time. I've also noticed that this isn't the only wiki they're messing with, so it's obviously a person with a huge amount of time on their hands. Soaker87 (talk) 12:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks for the help so far with the spammer. They tend to like to go on when I'm asleep, so they're probably in a different timezone than me. I'll write it then. Have fun on your holiday. Soaker87 (talk) 12:51, March 28, 2013 (UTC) http://shin-battle-spirits-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/ Kurobina (talk) 09:37, August 1, 2013 (UTC) http://shin-battle-spirits-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Forum Take and read as much of me and spout conversation as you can. You are a potential admin you need to know how things are so far. As the only one of three whose RPed before to my knowledge. I am shutting down the computer for now. Kurobina (talk) 20:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Neither of you have joined yet! :( Kurobina (talk) 11:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Waiting on you two in both the Wiki and Forum version of Shin you guys got to pull your weight if were ever get this RP up there is a lot of work to do and I can't do it all on my own. Kurobina (talk) 18:00, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Good job edit articules try edit problem now eliminate worst image she o he upload I'm so sorry Overlord_reginUshiwaka-06 (talk) 12:24, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Thanks. I deleted the one not linked to on the BS27 page. Soaker87 (talk) 15:30, October 11, 2014 (UTC)